Lost
by qdisney
Summary: Hello readers. Hope you all enjoy this story. Tink and her friends belong to Disney.
1. Vacation Time

On bright summer afternoon in Pixie Hollow, Tink and her friends were all returning from work early. For the past weeks, each and every fairy had to work extra hard. For Vidia, this half-day was a blessing, and all she wanted was to go home, and rest with Tink. Vidia walked into the house, lagging her arms and groaning a bit. She immediately dropped herself unto her bed.

"What a day." Vidia groaned to herself as she rested.

Just then, Tink came in, placed her shoes at the door and laid beside Vidia.

"Hey babe." Tink cooed as she kissed the fairy's forehead.

"Hey." Vidia responded softly sounding deflated.

"You stressed out too huh?" Tink asked as she rubbed Vidia's cheek.

"Yeah. I don't know how much more I can take." Vidia said softly.

"What you need" Tink began, "is a nice little vacation."

Vidia moaned in satisfaction upon hearing Tink's idea. "That's sounds great babe."

"Doesn't it?" Tink said sounding more energized. She wanted to take a nice trip with Vidia for months, but with the extra work, she never found the time to even mention a vacation.

"It can be just me, you.." Tink's words were cut short by Fawn who came to their window, overjoyed with conversation of a vacation.

"A vacation!?" Fawn cheered. "That sounds great!" Fawn flew into their home and sat on the bed. "So.." Fawn began, "Where do you wanna go?" Fawn asked looking at Tink and Vidia.

"How about Hawaii?" Silvermist asked flying into the room with Rosetta and Iridessa.

"Or Paris maybe?" said Iridessa as she grabbed the nearest stool to sit.

"If you ask me" Rosetta began, "Anything in London would be just divine."

"Uh, guys.." Vidia began sternly, "Tink and I were hoping to have this vacation alone."

"Oh sugar don't be ridiculous." Rosetta began, "What's a vacation without your closest friends?"

Vidia rolled her eyes and looked at Tink, suspecting she might have something to do with their friends randomly showing up at the house.

"Tink..." Vidia said with a slightly annoyed face.

"Please Vidia" Tinker Bell cried, confessing the truth, "Can't they come, it'll be flitterific if they did."

Vidia was, at first, immediately going to tell their friends off, as she really wanted a vacation with just Tink and herself, but, for the happiness of her love, she decided to let them tag along.

"Fine." Vidia said with a slight smile.

"Oh thank you, thank you, thank you!" Tink cheered hugging and kissing Vidia.

Rosetta, Iridessa, Silvermist, and Fawn cheered in excitement and the friends gathered around to discuss where they were to go, and basically plan the whole trip.

A few days past before everything was decided and prepared. They were going to Hawaii. It was a warm summer morning, and the friends were planning to leave that night. Tink and Vidia were all getting packed and were prepared to meet the others at Pixie Hollow Airways.

"C'mon babe, we don't wanna miss our flight." said Vidia as she flicked the lights out.

"Coming!" Tink shouted as she gathered the last of her clothes.

Eventually, the two headed out and made way for PHA. They were greeted by Silvermist who was told to wait outside the building for Tink and Vidia.

"Hey Sil." Tink began, "Where's the others."

"They're inside waiting." Silvermist answered as the three went inside the air conditioned building.

The building was mildly crowded with many fairies and sparrow men making way for their flights. It turns out, this time of year was the primary time for vacationing. The three eventually met up with Rosetta, Fawn, and Iridessa.

"Thank god you guys are here, I'm soo excited!" Fawn cheered. She was without a doubt, the most anxious to leave Pixie Hollow for a while.

"You all ready to get going?" Rosetta asked.

"Are you kidding me, lets move." said Vidia as the fairies made way for their flight, which was a large dove.

Within minutes, take off proceeded. Tinker Bell looked back in amazement as Pixie Hollow looked more glamorous than ever. She sat beside Vidia, while Rosetta was seated with Fawn, and Iridessa was seated with Silvermist. With only minuets in flight, Tink fell right asleep on Vidia's shoulder. Vidia smiled as she watched her beautiful love rest. She softly kissed her on her forehead, and rested her head atop the tinker's.

It was such a peaceful time, with exciting thoughts running through everyone's heads. Little did they know, this was to be their last happy memory.


	2. The Storm

A few hours into flight, the winds became frisky, and the clouds were transitioning from white to gray rather rapidly. Silvermist was the alone one of her friends still awake, and she was predicting a storm. At first, she felt it would be mild, but as time passed, she became more worried and began to wake Iridessa.

"Dessa." Silvermist whispered, "Hey, Dessa."

"Hmmm?" Iridessa asked still partially asleep.

"I think a storm's coming, I'm getting worried."

"Don't worry about it.." Iridessa said softly as she dozed back off to sleep.

Silvermist was still unsure and began to make was to the pilot to request he land the dove immediately.

"Excuse me sir." Silvermist said softly. "I predict a storm, you should land the dove."

"Don't be ridiculous madame, we're making great time. One little storm won't hurt anyone. The Pilot said assuringly.

Just then, a powerful strike of lightning nearly hit the dove, and the bird began to get wile. The passenger fairies and sparrow men began to wake and panic. Silvermist, who was still at the Pilot's quarters, tried to make her way to her friends, but the dove was too out of control. Just like that, another bolt of lightning struck, but this time, it hit the dove. The bird was killed and began to fall into the sea below.

Fairies and sparrow men quickly unbuckled their belts and flew out of the bird. Tink and her friends did the same, but Tinker Bell's strap was stuck. Vidia and the others desperately tried to free her but it was too late, the dove crash landed straight into the water. Before the dove sunk to low, Vidia was able to unleash the strap and save Tink.

Now that their wings were wet, the fairies had no chance of flying to safety and were now stranded in the middle of the ocean.

"WHAT DO WE DO!?" Iridessa shouted in fear.

"DESSA, CALM IT!" Rosetta snapped back.

"YOU TWO SAVE YOUR BREATH!" Vidia shouted. "We'll need all of our energy to swim out of here."

Out of nowhere, a piece of log came floating by, and Iridessa quickly crawled unto it. The other fairies did the same, as the log piece was able to support them all. Silvemist used her water ability to create small waves that pushed the board along, in search for land.

While in the water, Vidia was comforting Tinker Bell who was greatly afraid, much like her friends.

"Tink." Vidia said softly. "You okay?"

"Mhm" was all Tink could get out as she hugged Vidia tightly.

"What do we do now?" Fawn asked shaking.

"Let's just stay calm and pray we find land soon." Rosetta responded rubbing Fawn's back.

"How are you keeping up Sil?" Iridessa asked.

"It's going good." Silvermist responded still creating small waves.

"Alright everyone, here's what's gonna happen." Vidia began. "When we find land, we should be able to dry off within minutes. Once we do, we head back to Pixie Hollow, simple as that alright?"

All the fairies shook their heads in agreement, and began to calm a bit. Suddenly, Silvermist was able to spot a large wave from the distance. Her eyes widened in fear before she began to alert her friends.

"Uh, guys!" the water fairy shouted. "GUYS!"

Tink, Vidia, and the others looked in Silvermist's direction and also spotted the wave as it came closer.

"SILVERMIST, DO SOMETHING!" Fawn shouted.

Silvermist tried to subdue to wave but it was useless. Tinker Bell and Vidia held each other tighter than ever before, and their friends did the same. The wave came crashing down, destroying the small raft, and separating the friends. Tinker Bell lost sight of Vidia and swam to the surface. As the tinker frantically looked around, Vidia and the others were nowhere insight.

"VIDIA!" Tink screamed frantically. "VIDIA! ROSETTA! FAWN!?"

The tinker began to sob as her friends were most likely gone for good. Suddenly, Tinker Bell looked in the distance and spotted an island. She looked around once more for her friends before swimming to the island's direction.

Once she reached the island's beach, she collapsed on the sand and began to breath harder than ever. She caught her breath and looked out into the sea for her friends. They were still nowhere insight, so Tink climbed into a nearby tree and rested inside the tree's hollow. She began to cry again as her friends could be gone and she has no clue as to where she was, or whether or not she would ever see home again.

With no other option, Tink fell asleep until she heard voices from the beach. She peeked her head out of the tree's hollow and looked down to see Vidia, Rosetta, Iridessa, Silvermist, and Fawn. She quickly climbed down and ran towards them.

"VIDIA!" Tink shouted with a smile across her face.

"TINK!" shouted Vidia as she ran towards her love. The two fairies embraced each other and teared with joy.

"I though I lost you." Tink whispered.

"I'm not going anywhere." said Vidia as she squeezed the tinker.

Rosetta, Iridessa, Fawn, and Silvermist ran towards the two and hugged them tightly.

"Oh sugar, are you alright." Rosetta asked the tinker.

"Yeah, I'm fine. We could all rest in the tree's hollow until we dry."

"Thank goodness." said Iridessa as she began to climb the tree.

All the fairies were now inside the tree, and the rain outside was getting stronger and stronger.

"So how long do you think this storm's gonna go Sil?" Fawn asked.

"Few hours tops. It should be over in the morning."

"Well until then" Vidia began, "We should all get our rest."

"I agree." said Tink as she made her a little spot to sleep. The other fairies did the same, and not before long, they were all asleep, anxious to return to Pixie Hollow, and to safety.


	3. In Loving Memory

A few hours after the dove incident, Iridessa began to feel uncomfortable in her sleep. She slowly opened her eyes and look around the small tree hollow. All she saw was her friends, until she looked outside. There was a dark, and horrifyingly large bat resting on the tree's branch. Like hawks, bats are a natural enemy for fairies and the mere sight of one scared Iridessa stiff.

When she caught hold of herself, she slowly crept towards Rosetta and quickly shook her awake.

"Honey dew, what's the idea?" Rosetta asked rubbing one of her eyes.

"Ro, take a look outside and tell me what you see." said Iridessa in a shacking voice.

Rosetta gave a groan and looked at Iridessa with an annoyed face, but she proceeded to look outside anyway. The moment she spotted the bat, she froze still. Rosetta quickly went to Fawn, Vidia, and Tinker Bell to wake them up.

"Mmmm, what happened?" Tink asked with a yawn, as Vidia rose from her lap.

"Guys...we need to go...now." Rosetta said shaking, with her skin pale.

"What? Why what happened?" Vidia asked, now fully awake.

Fawn took a look outside before Rosetta could answer, and spotted the bat.

"OH MY WORD!" Fawn shouted in fear, accidentally waking the creature.

The bat, with his sharp fangs, and piercing red eyes, quickly noticed the fairies and flew towards the tree's hollow. The fairies screamed in fear as the creature tried to stick his head into the tight hollow hole. Fawn suddenly remembered a way to annoy the beast by whistling. She did so, and the bat's ears were irritated, causing him to fly out the hollow briefly enough for the fairies to escape.

The friends ran into the tree thickets of the island, with the bat following behind. The creature nearly caught Rosetta, but Iridessa was able to shine some moonlight in the creature's face, blinding him briefly. They continued to run but, as it was still drizzling, they still couldn't fly.

Eventually they fell into a pit, and the bat wasn't able to notice because of his vision. With no sight of the fairies, the bat flew off. The fairies sighed in relief and began to catch their breaths, until Rosetta noticed something odd, and worrying.

"Where's Silvermist?" Rosetta asked looking around.

"Oh my god, did we leave her!?" Iridessa cried.

"Dammit!" Fawn cursed as she kicked the nearest pebble in frustration.

"We gotta go back!" Tink declared.

"Are you kidding me?" Vidia asked sternly. "What if that bat's still out there!?"

The fairies didn't respond to Vidia's logic question, and Fawn noticed a light down the tunnel they've fallen into.

"Guys, I see a way out." said Fawn as she pointed to the direction of the light.

"We shouldn't leave now, it's too dangerous." Vidia declared. "We should wait till morning to go any further. And we'll be better off finding Silvermist if there was plenty of sunlight."

Tinker Bell wanted to leave immediately to find Silvermist, but she knew Vidia was right. I could suicidal to leave the security of the tunnel during nightfall, so without any further argument, Tink simply nodded her head in agreement.

The others did the same, and Rosetta began to gather some leaves for them to rest on for the night. Iridessa laid beside Fawn who seemed the most shaken from the event that just occurred.

"Do you think Sil's okay?" Fawn asked Iridessa.

"You really shouldn't be worrying right now. We should just rest." the light fairy responded.

With those words, each fairy fell asleep. The next morning, light shined on Tinker Bell's eyes rather powerfully. The tinker rose up and woke the rest of her friends.

"Guys let's go, we've got no time to lose." Tink demanded. The fairies did so, as they knew there was no time for rest.

They hiked to the end off the tunnel which was only a few feet away from the entrance to the tunnel. They headed back to the tree to see if Silvermist was there. It was still drizzling and the constant rain showers alerted the fairies that they have stumbled upon a rain forest. Which meant they might not be flying anytime soon.

At the tree, Tink climbed in and looked around. There was no sign of Silvermist anywhere. Rosetta, Vidia, Iridessa, and Fawn searched through the beach below. After a half hour of looking, there was still no sign of there friend.

"Maybe she left to look for us." Iridessa stated.

"Or maybe not." said Rosetta as she found a torn strap of Silvermist's dress and a trail of blood and bat markings.

"Oh my god!" Tinker Bell cried as she buried her head into Vidia's chest.

"Silvermist..." Iridessa said softly as tears began to stream down her cheeks.

Rosetta began to whimper as she was cradled by Fawn who did her best to fight back the tears. Vidia connected everyone's hands for a little speech in honor of their lost friend.

"Today, we lost a very special fairy. To us, she was more than another water talent, she was a symbol of joy, happiness, and the sympathy we all hold in our hearts. We'll never forget you...Silvermist."

The fairies broke down in tears after Vidia's touching words. They all held each other for comfort and began to forge ahead after a while. The torn strap of Silvermist's dress was buried beneath the sand. The fairies trailed ahead to find a place to dry off, as they predicted the bat to return that night once more.

They were all silent for the entire walk. When the group tired out, they sat on a tree stump to rest for a while. As the sun began to set, the fairies were became worried, as they knew they needed to find somewhere safe to rest. Tinker Bell looked up and spotted a cave. She climbed up to further investigate, and Vidia followed behind, not wanting Tink to explore alone in such unfamiliar territory.

"Do think this place is legit?" Tink asked looking at Vidia.

"Yea, this should be good for tonight." Vidia responded.

Tink and Vidia climbed down to the others to tell them to tag along as nightfall arrived. They went inside the cave which was cold and moist. The platform was rather uncomfortable, but it was the best they could do for now. Fawn looked outside the cave entrance in the night sky. Tink, Iridessa, Vidia, and Rosetta looked at her in sympathy.

"Do you think Sil's happy...up there?" Fawn asked with a tear coming down.

Rosetta slowly walked over to Fawn and held her tightly. She then put her mouth to Fawn's ear.

"I sure she is sugar, don't fret and get some rest."

Fawn nodded and began to walk to the left wall of the cave where she planned to sleep. As minutes passed, the cave became colder, and someone needed to climb down to get some wood for a fire. Because of the darkness outside, no one wanted to go, but Vidia volunteered anyway, much to Tink's dismay.

"Vidia, wait.." Tink cried tugging Vidia's wrist. "Let me go with you."

"Sorry sweetie." Vidia responded, hugging the tinker. "I need to do this alone. I don't want you to get hurt."

Vidia softly kissed Tink on the forehead and climbed down to the ground. She found plenty of wood but began to hear noises from behind. She looked around in fear but kept a stern face. She then began to hear snarling, and she quickly turned around to see that it was a snake. Vidia gasped in fear and ran away.

She was originally going to head for the cave, but she didn't want to put the rest of them in danger. Tink looked down when she heard noise and noticed Vidia being attacked by the snake.

"VIDIA!" Tink cried, alerting Fawn, Iridessa, and Rosetta, who were nearly alseep.

Tink began to climb down, but Iridessa and Rosetta pulled her back into the cave.

"Tink, it's too dangerous!" said Rosetta as she tried to calm the frantic tinker.

"BUT VIDIA'S IN TROUBLE!" Tink cried.

The snake heard Tink's screams and began to slither towards the cave. Vidia noticed then, and she quickly climbed a tree that had a branch that extended to the cave's entrance. The tree shortcut got Vidia to the cave first and the fast-flying fairy was quickly embraced by Tink.

"Tink, Rosetta, Irirdessa, Fawn." Vidia began, "You guys need to climb further up the cave right now."

"But what about you?" Iridessa asked.

"Trust me, I'll be fine." Vidia said assuringly.

Rosetta, Iridessa, and Fawn began to climb to the top of the mountain as it began to rain once again, but the wind was much stronger this time. Tinker Bell stayed at the cave with Vidia in an attempt to get her to come with them.

"Vidia, what are you doing? Let's go!" Tink cried.

"Tink, look at me. I've got an idea on how to stop this snake, but I need you to follow Rosetta, Iridessa, and Fawn for it to happen okay?"

"What are going to do?" Tink whispered.

"Trust me, Tink, every thing's going to be...alright." said Vidia as a tear began to roll down her cheek.

Tink and Vidia kissed one last time before Tink made her way up the mountain. With the snake feet away, Vidia used a powerful wind to cause a rock slide, which took both the snake down, and herself. Tinker Bell finally reached the mountain top with the others and immediately looked down to see if Vidia was close behind. Instead she saw her love's hand sticking out of the rubble of the rocks, crushed and pale.

"VIDIA! NO!" Tinker Bell cried while Rosetta held her.

"VIDIA, DON'T LEAVE ME!" Tinker Bell broke down and sobbed uncontrollably. Rosetta and the others tried their best to comfort her, which took nearly an hour. After the sobbing stopped, it was silent for a few minuets. Rosetta was able to grow a small rose, and placed it down in memory of Vidia.

After a while, Tink stood up to speak.

"Let's get going before something else happens."

The fairies did what they were told and climbed down the back of the mountain, to another portion of the forest. What leis ahead, is a mystery, but a chilling one no less.


	4. Fawn's Confession

The fairies walked for miles and miles, not exactly sure as to where they were going. After the death of two of their friends, all they wanted was to find a way home. They searched and searched for food, shelter, or something that can rescue them, maybe a bird that Fawn can have fly them home. Tink led the group and kept her head down the whole time. Like the others, she was deathly silent the entire journey.

Iridessa was subject to heavy breathing after the traumatizing loss of their friends, while Rosetta just watched her surroundings in case another attack occurs. Fawn was acting the most odd in the group as she decided to distance herself from her three friends a few feet. Rosetta was worrying as to why she did, but she saw it as sorrow from the recent losses. Eventually, Fawn felt the need to say something very important.

"Listen, guys." Fawn began clearing her voice. "There's something you all outta know."

Iridessa, Tinker Bell, and Rosetta looked at Fawn with slightly confused looks but as they noticed Fawn's heaving breathing, they knew they were most likely in for shocking news. Fawn took a deep breath before finally continuing.

"Before we took off on the flight.." Fawn began. "I told the dove to go south when it was actually suppose to take the north route. I knew there was a storm coming, but I wanted to get to Hawaii as soon as possible."

Iridessa and Rosetta's eyes widened at the realization that Fawn was main cause of all of this, and Tinker Bell began to turn fiery red.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Tink screeched as she attacked Fawn. Tinker Bell pinned Fawn to the ground and began to smother her face with her hands. Rosetta and Iridessa pulled Tink off as the tinker fairy began to sob.

"WHY THE FUCK WOULD YOU DO THAT, YOU KNEW THERE WAS A STORM COMING!" Tinker Bell cried as Rosetta held her tightly.

Fawn was silent on the ground but eventually regained her strength. She lifted herself up and wiped the mud from her face. She looked at Tink in horror, as she had never seen the tinker so distraught before. Tinker Bell looked into Fawn's eyes and knew the animal fairy was beyond sorry.

She didn't really acknowledge this, and she broke apart from Rosetta's arms and continued walking forward. Iridessa and Rosetta followed behind in silence, and Fawn did the same, distancing herself once more.

"_I am so sorry Sil...Vidia...Tink." _Fawn though to herself as she softly rubber her own arm.

Eventually, the fairies came across a ditch. There was about to be another downpour, so Rosetta suggested they hurry before the ditch floods. They fairies began to make way when a load roar of thunder suddenly occurred. Just like that, the rain came pouring down, with all four fairies still in the ditch. They began to run to the other side when Tink's leg got stuck in the mud.

"Tink!" Iridessa shouted as Rosetta and Fawn looked back. The three had already made it to safety when they noticed Tink stuck, and Fawn decided to save her. She jumped down into the ditch and grabbed the nearest twig. She stuck down the mud hole Tink's leg was caught in, and tried to prey it out.

"Fawn, save yourself!" Tink cried as the ditch flooded more and more.

"Not when I can save you first!" Fawn yelled as Tink's leg began to brake free.

Just like that, Tink was free and rushed to the other side. Fawn was caught in the water and began gasping for help. Tink looked for something for her friend to grab unto, and Rosetta found a long stick. The fairies stuck it out for Fawn to grab, but the animal fairy was only able to grab a small piece. Because of her soaked hands, the Fawn was unable to keep a grip on the stick and was quickly taken away by the rushing water.

"FAWN!" Iridessa shouted as their friend drowned to the bottom of the flooded ditch.

Tinker Bell began to take off her shoes to rescue Fawn, but Rosetta knew Tink would just be pulled away by the water too. She gently placed her palm on Tink's shoulder and shook her head in despair. Tink knew what she was implying and slowly placed her shoes back on.

Tinker Bell stood up with Iridessa and Rosetta and looked down to the ground, giving a moment of silence for yet another lost friend. Tink was the most crushed as she wasn't even able to mend things with Fawn before the animal fairy passed on. After the moment, the three friends continued forward, looking for a place to rest.


	5. The Bat Returns

After a long while of walking through muddy rivers, grass jungles, and other obstacles, the three fairies finally found a suitable tree hollow, but this time, the fairies boarded the entrance until morning, when it was safe. Rosetta decided to take the time to think of ways to escape the hellish rain forest while Tink did the same. Iridessa lied down on a leaf as she was too exhausted to even think.

"Okay, here's an idea." Rosetta began. "We stay here until the rain stops completely. By then, our wings would be dried and we can fly outta here."

"That is, if we don't have to worry about any predators." said Tink in a deflated tone.

"Well, if we do...we can always..." Rosetta's words were cut short by Iridessa who finally decided to speak.

"Ro.." Iridessa began "WHAT'S THE POINT!?"

Tinker Bell and Rosetta looked at Iridessa in confusion upon hearing her random nay saying comment.

"What do you mean what's the point!?" Rosetta snapped.

"Let's be real." Iridessa continued. "It's rain every second here so we can't fly, Silvermist was eaten, Vidia was crushed, and Fawn drowned. We've seen some of our closest friends die out here, and odds are, we're gonna die out here too!"

"IRIDESSA!" Rosetta shouted, upset with the light fairy's comments on their friends' deaths.

Iridessa glanced over at Tink to find that the tinker was silent and looking depressed. Her eyes went from anger to sorrow after she realized how inappropriate her comments were.

"Tink..." Iridessa began softly. "I'm sooo sorry."

"Don't be." Tinker Bell whispered. "You're right. I mean when all is said and done...we have no real chance of getting outta here. And no reason to think otherwise."

"Oh sugar, don't say that." said Rosetta as she lifted Tinker Bell's head softly. "Things will turn out alright in the end. You'll see."

Though Rosetta made her feel a little more comfortable, Tink still felt their chances of surviving were slim. However, she managed to force a small smile on her face.

Suddenly, the three fairies heard faint noises outside that sounded like something was approaching them. Iridessa placed her on the the tree hollow's door to listen closely, and the noises became clearer and clearer: they were footsteps. Iridessa gasped faintly before turning her attention to her friends.

"Guys, something's coming." Iridessa whispered.

The three fairies moved themselves away from the door, sat down quietly, and held each other tightly in fear. The footsteps were closer and closer and suddenly...they stopped. The fairies looked at each other in confusion before braking apart. Iridessa went to the door again and slowly placed her ear to listen again.

It was silent, and the only noises she heard was now the howling winds. She continued to listen more until a knock came to the door. The knock scared Iridessa incredibly, and the light fairy fell back on Rosetta. Iridessa let out a gasp before Rosetta quickly covered her mouth. After Iridessa's gasp, the knocking became louder and more intense.

Tinker Bell's heart began to race as she crawled over to Iridessa and Rosetta and curled up with them. The knocking then went to banging, and the fairies began to hyperventilate. Just then, a voice came from outside the hollow.

"Guys!? Hello!?" the faint voice called.

Tink, Iridessa, and Rosetta looked at each other in confusion until the voice called out yet again.

"Hello! Hellooooo!?"

Tinker Bell slowly stood up and began to approach the door.

"What are you doin?" Rosetta whispered.

Tinker Bell didn't answer and began to slowly open the door. When she did, she got the surprise of her life. It was Silvermist.

"Silvermist!?" said Tink as she rubbed her eyes in disbelief.

"Tinker Bell!" Silvermist cheered as she squeezed the tinker.

Tinker Bell squeezed back and began to tear. "I thought I'd never see you again!" the tinker cried.

Rosetta and Iridessa cheered in excitement and ran up to Silvermist, hugging the life out of her.

"Silvermist" Rosetta began. "H-how, what...what happened to you?"

"Well, back at that tree when we first got trapped here, I was starving. I was gonna ask you guys if you wanted to find some food, but you were all sleep so I went alone. It took me all night, and when I got back, you were all gone. I went out to look for you and I saw a bat caught in a vine. I helped it out and in return, he gave me food and water. We became good friends, and when I told him I lost you guys, he told me he chased you all, apologized, and helped me look for you."

"Wait a minute, so what was with the blood and the torn dress strap we found?" Iridessa asked.

"The what? Oh, oh! When I found the bat, his leg was cut slightly and bleeding. I tore a piece of my dress to dry up the wound a bit."

"What a story." said Rosetta as another tear rolled down her cheek.

"What am I doing!?" Silvermist shouted. "We gotta go you guys!"

"Go where!?" Tink asked.

"Home." Silvermist said with a smile.

"But how, we can't fly." Iridessa stated.

"No we can't" Silvermist continued. "But he can! HORATIO!" Silvermist called out.

Tinker Bell, Iridessa, and Rosetta watched in shock as the bat that attacked them earlier came flying towards them. He landed and was hugged by Silvermist. She kissed him on his nose before turning her attention towards her friends.

"Guys, I'm sure you're all familiar with Horatio." said Silvermist as she petted her new pet bat.

"Wow Sil.." Iridessa said as she climbed up Horatio's back, prepared for lift off. Tink and Rosetta did the same before Horatio finally took flight. The fairies hugged each other before Tinker Bell decided to break the news about Vidia and Fawn. Silvermist looked down as if she was pondering on something before she spoke again.

"That reminds me!" said Silvermist. "Horatio, make a stop at your cave!"

Horatio did as he was told and rotated around to his home cave. It appeared that Silvermist had something waiting for Tink, Rosetta, and Iridessa, but the only down side was...Horatio's cave is in the bat's territory of the forest.


	6. Finale

After about an hour of flying, Horatio finally makes it to his cave. It was small, damp, and hidden by large leaves. Tink, Rosetta, and Iridessa were hesitant to go inside, thinking it could be a trap, but they trust Silvermist, and after thinking she was killed, they'll do just about anything for her. Silvermist stood by the leafy entrance and held her hand out to Tink. Tink connected her hands with Silvermist's just before the water fairy began to speak.

"Go on." whispered Silvermist as she led Tink inside the cave.

Tink was blinded by all the leaves covering the cave's entrance, and slowly made her way inside. When she finally got in, a sight took her breath away. There, merely feet away, laid Vidia and Fawn in case made of leaves and grass. Tink walked slowly to Vidia's side and gently kissed her on the cheek, as she began to sob softly. Just then, Vidia's hand gently brushed Tinker Bell's hair, having the tinker look up in amazement. Vidia was alive.

"Vidia!" Tinker Bell cheered as she hugged her love.

"Tink!" said a weak Vidia as she squeezed the tinker back.

Tinker Bell began to laugh with joy as she continued to hug and kiss Vidia. As she was wiping the tears away, a voice from across the cave called over.

"Tink?" the voice said weakly.

It was Fawn, bandaged and covered with a towl. Tinker Bell ran to her friend and hugged her tightly.

"Tink..." Fawn began weakly. "I-I'm..I'm sorr-

Fawn's words were cut off by Tink.

"I'm so sorry Fawn." Tink said as she began to tear up again.

Just then, Iridessa and Rosetta walked into the room and cheered with joy. Silvermist came in shortly afterwards, and Horatio stood outside to guard for other bats. After a heartwarming reunion filled with tears and cheers, the fairies gathered around each other to speak before they flew off, as Vidia and Fawn weren't fully healed yet.

"So Sil and the bat found us and took us in." Vidia began as Tinker Bell gently ran her fingers through Vidia's hair. "He fed us, nurtured us, and now we almost as good as new."

"We wanted to leave right away to find you guy." Fawn continued. "But Sil volunteered to go, since she was the only one of us not severely injured.

Tink, Iridessa, and Rosetta didn't speak through the stories not once. They were too chocked up at the mere sight of their friends that they couldn't get a word in edgewise. After a while, Fawn lifted herself up, with Vidia doing the same afterwards.

"Who's ready to go home." said Fawn as she smiled at her friends.

Silvermist went out to get Horatio but the bat quickly pushed her back inside the cave. Horatio was now inside as well, and the fairies ducked for cover as they knew something had to be wrong. The other bats in the forest somehow found out that Horatio had a group of fairies in his cave, and were _dying_ to meet them.

The bats came up to Horatio's cave and barged right in. There was no sign of Horatio or the fairies. Out of nowhere, a beam of light shined in the bat's faces. While the bats were trying to get their vision into focus, Horatio, with the fairies on his back, flew out of the cave and onwards to Pixie Hollow. The other bats followed behind, still wanting to devour the fairies.

"Don't worry, Horatio can out fly them!" Silvermist shouted.

"But if we don't stop them we could lead them to Pixie Hollow!" Tink shouted back.

Just then, Fawn remembered the trick to defeating a bat is to whistle.

"Guys!" Fawn began. "On the count of three, we all whistle alright!"

The others nodded their heads and began to put their fingers to their mouths.

"ONE! TWO! THREE!" shouted Fawn as the fairies whistled.

Silvermist managed to plug Horatio's ears so he wouldn't be disturbed by the whistling.

The bats began to plummet to the sea below, except one who was determined to get the fairies. Fawn and the others whistled again, but the enemy bat was too strong to let it bother him. He continued to pursue the fairies, eventually biting unto Horatio's leg. Rosetta, who was seated at the back of the Horatio's backside, began to kick the enemy bat off. I didn't worl, and Horatio began to lose control and plummet.

"Guys!" Tink shouted. "Out wings are dry!"

Iridessa quickly flew off Horatio, carrying Fawn while she did. Rosetta did the same. Tink flew off carrying Vidia, but Silvermist was still on Horatio's back trying to save him.

"Sil, come on!" Iridessa shouted.

Silvemist ignored this and continued to try to save Horatio. Iridessa flew down and grabbed the water fairy, while Horatio plummeted into the sea. Unfortunately, the impact not only killed the enemy bat but Horatio as well. Silvermist mourned the death of her briefly known friend before the fairies began to make way for Pixie Hollow.

After miles and miles of flying, the fairies finally made it back to Pixie Hollow. They were quickly greeted by many of their friends who all thought they had perished after being the only fairies not to return the same night the dove crash occurred. Afterwards. Tink and her friends went home needing a long deserved meal and rest.

As soon as they entered the house, Vidia kicked off her shoes and collapsed on the couch. Tinker Bell sat beside her and began to rub her back softly.

"Vidia." Tink began sofly.

"Hmmm?" said Vidia with her eyes closed, smiling in pleasure as Tink rubbed her back.

Tink began to think of how depressed she was after Vidia was supposedly killed before she continued.

"I love you soo much." Tink continued.

Vidia turned her head towards Tink, slowly opened her eyes and smiled warmly. Vidia cupped Tink's cheek and gave her a long, tender kiss.

"I love you too." whispered Vidia as she moved in for another kiss.

**So that's the end. I hope you guys enjoyed it. Please review and tell me what you think. **


End file.
